Love and Heartache
by ChainGangCutie
Summary: Meet John Cena, Randy Orton and Tabatha Kahlon. Three friends who deal with...well Love and Heartache.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello everyone :) so here i am with a new story. previously i had said that my next story would star Ted Dibiase, Jr but i realized i can't write a story without John Cena in it. i just can't. i love the dude wayyy too much lol. i recently started watching WWE again about three weeks ago. and let me tell you i was very confused lol and this whole Nexus thing just gets on my nerve. idk about anyone else but im bored when i watch it. maybe ill get used to them. we'll see. ohh and can i just say i freakin love Randy Orton. no seriously i wanna have his babies ;) lmao no but really he is amazing and in my opinion he's the best superstar in the WWE right now. well anyways enough of my rambling here is my latest story. hope you enjoy :)**

"This is ridiculous. Do I really have to pick this friend up of yours from the airport?" John Cena complained

"Her name is Tabatha and for the millionth time, yes!" His best friend Randy Orton answered over the phone

"Why can't you just do it? I have things to do."

"Because I have a doctor's appointment and besides what do you have to do? You're off from work for two weeks to recover from that shoulder injury."

"There ya go! I can't drive. I'm injured."

"Seriously John? You're ridiculous, and lazy."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."John replied as he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"Why do I tolerate you? Randy questioned

"Because you love me." John joked

"Oh right. I knew I had a good reason." He said rolling his eyes jokingly "Anyway will you pick her up for me from the airport?"

"Fine." John responded. "If it'll get you to stop bugging me then yes."

"Great. Thanks."

"So what does this Tabatha chick look like?"

"She's about 5'2 with long, dark burgundy hair. I told her to meet me at the main entrance so she should be there wearing a black and white plaid shirt."

"Ok. I'll pick her up from the airport and then drop her off at the hotel."

"No just drop her off at the arena. I'll be there after my appointment anyway."

"Fine. I'll talk to you later man; bye."

"Bye."

* * *

"Main entrance, main entrance. Where are you?" Tabatha Kahlon asked herself as she walked around the airport confused.

She decided to ask for help and went over to a security officer and asked him for directions. When he pointed her in the right way she thanked him and went in the direction he told her to.

* * *

"Finally." John said after he found a vacant parking spot. He shut his truck off, got out of it and made his way to the main entrance.

He finally made his way to the main entrance and now he was searching for Tabatha. Fortunately for him there wasn't a big crowd around so it wasn't going to be so hard to spot her.

And bingo! He found her. She was short with long, burgundy hair and she was wearing a plaid shirt.

He made his way towards her and he when he finally got a good look of her face he noticed something. She was gorgeous. John shoved those thoughts aside and continued towards her.

"Tabatha?"

She stared at him.

"Hey I'm Joh..."

She cut him off. "Let me guess. Randy sent you?"

"Um yeah actually. He said he couldn't make it."

"Of course he couldn't. That's Randy for ya!"

"Well actually he had a doctor's appointment."

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah, yeah he's fine. I'm John by the way. John Ce.."

"Cena." She finished for him. "I know who you are. I watch wrestling."

He laughed lightly. "Oh right."

After that they both just stood their in silence for a moment until John spoke. "Here let me help you with that." He grabbed her luggage and then the two of them made their way to John's vehicle.

* * *

Randy was in his locker room. After finishing up at his doctor's appointment he headed straight to the arena. And now he was waiting for John and Tabatha.

Minutes later John opened the door to the locker room and he and Tabatha entered.

"Randy!" She smiled as she went over to him and hugged him tightly.

He slightly picked her up off the ground as he hugged her back. "I missed you!" He said as he set her down.

She pulled back and then punched him in the stomach.

"Ow! Jeez what was that for?"

"That was for not picking me up at the airport."

"I know. I'm sorry about that. I had this doc.."

"Doctor's appointment, I know. John here filled me in."

"Just doing my job." John replied

"Thanks man." Randy said to him.

"No problem. Listen I'm gonna head back home for a little bit but I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Alright man." Randy responded.

"It was nice meeting you Tabatha." He smiled

She smiled back. "Nice meeting you too."

After John closed the door behind him Randy turned to Taby.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I feel great." She smiled.

"Are you sure? The traveling wasn't too much for you." He asked with concern in his voice.

"No not at all. In fact, it was kind of soothing."

"Ok, but if somethings wrong let me know, okay?"

"Okay."

He stared at her for a while and then spoke. "Come here." He said as he held his arms out for her and she went in a for a hug. "God, I missed you." He replied as he kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you too." She responded as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

* * *

After that night's show Randy and Tabatha headed back to the hotel. It was around midnight and neither of them were tired so they decided to hit up the night club.

When they arrived they noticed most of the WWE superstars and divas were there as well. Randy approached a group of his friends which consisted of Ted Dibiase, Jr. Cody Rhodes, and John Morrison.

"What up guys?"

"Hey Randy, what's going on man?" Morrison said as he took a swig of his beer.

"Nothing much."

"So uh Randy, you gonna introduce us to this beautiful lady here." Ted asked as he eyed Tabatha up and down.

"Oh guys, this is Tabatha. A friend from back home."

"Well hello there. I'm Ted." He smirked flirtatiously as he extended his hand out and she kindly shook it.

"Hi, nice to meet you." She smiled

"And I'm Cody." Cody said as he and Taby shook hands.

"Hi." She responded sweetly.

Just then John arrived.

"Cena, dude what are you doing here?" Ted asked

"Yeah man. Shouldn't you be at home resting that injured shoulder of yours?" Morrison questioned.

"Relax guys. I'm fine."

"So Tabatha, what are you drinking?" Cody asked her.

"Oh, no thanks. I don't drink."

"Aw come. Not even one drink?" Ted asked her.

"Not even one." She replied.

"Ok then. That's cool. How about a dance?" Ted asked

"I'd love to." She took his hand and he led the way to the dance floor.

John went over to the bar area and ordered a round of beer for him and the guys. He took a sip of his beer and then moved his eyes to the dance floor. There were plenty of people dancing but his eyes couldn't help but stare at just Tabatha and Ted. He couldn't help but notice how close they were dancing and it bothered him. They both looked like they were enjoying it and he didn't like that.

"_Oh God!" _He thought to himself.

"_Was he jealous?"_

"_No, that's crazy." _He can't be jealous. He had no reason to be.

**A/N: so what did you think? review plzz :)**


	2. Trust

**A/N: hello :) so who watched the Royal Rumble? and who was pissed when they saw who won? *raises hand* I WAS! i did love that move John Morrison did though to get back in the ring. that was sweettt. ohh and it was pretty cool seeing Booker T and Kevin Nash as well :) anyway here's Chapter 2. it might seem kind of confusing at parts but it'll make sense in later chapters. **

After dancing Taby and Ted went back to the table. Taby then went over to the bar and ordered herself a Sprite. As she began to walk away someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to see who it was.

"Oh Hi John." She smiled sweetly

"You're an amazing dancer." He said. He sounded a bit flirtatious but Taby ignored it. It was probably just the alcohol in his system talking, she thought.

"Thanks."

"So how long are you staying with Randy?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering."

After an awkward moment of silence Taby said something "Ok well I'm gonna go back to the table."

"Wait! Before you leave, Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I think you're beautiful."

She blushed. "Thank you." She smiled timidly. "But for the record people say nice things all the time when they're drunk."

"You think I'm drunk?"

"I do."

"Well I'm not."

"Whatever John. But thanks for the compliment." She then began to walk back over to the table but he grabbed her by the hand and stopped her.

"Wait, don't go."

She sighed. "What is it John?"

"I like you."

"That's not possible. We met today. You don't even know me."

"But I wanna get to know you. So what do you say? Will you go out with me?"

She looked at him for a while before she replied. "I'm sorry John. I don't think that's a good idea."

Suddenly Randy approached them. "Hey what's going on?"

"Noth.." Before Taby could finish, John cut her off

"I just asked Taby out."

Randy looked surprised. "Really? And what happened?"

"She said no." John said.

"Good. John I don't think it's a good idea if you and Taby went out?"

"Why not?" John questioned

"I just don't ok."

Taby soon chimed in. "Can we stop this discussion please?" She looked at John. "John, you seem like a really nice guy ok, but trust me if we dated it would end badly.

"How?"

"Just trust me ok?" She then turned to Randy. "I'm kind of tired now. Can you drop me off at the hotel?"

"Yeah, yeah; sure let's go."

"Bye John." Taby said as she made her way to the exit.

"Later man." Randy said to John.

* * *

The car ride to the hotel was silent as well as the walk to Taby's room. But as soon as she and Randy entired her room Randy spoke. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"John and that whole situation."

"You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault."

"It sucks doesn't it? Going through this?" He asked.

"More than you can imagine."

"It sucks for other people too, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't exactly jumping for joy when you told me."

"Oh right. I'm sorry. I wish I could change it."

"I wish you didn't have to go through this." Randy cupped her face in his hands.

Tears started to form. "I'm scared."

"Are you going to tell anyone else about..."

She interrupted him quickly "No! The less people know, the better."

* * *

The next day Taby woke up to the sound of knocking on her door. She looked at her blackberry and read the time 7:45 am.

"Who the hell is at my door this early?" She cursed as she went to go open it.

"Morning."

"John? What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize for last night"

"You really don't have to. You didn't do anything wrong."

"No, no. I get it now. I get why you turned me down."

"John I don't think you..."

"You and Randy are a couple" He said.

"What? What would make you think that?" She questioned curiously

"It's obvious. I see the way he looks at you and I know you two..."

"John shut up. Ok? Just shut up. Randy and I aren't a couple."

"You're not?"

"No."

"Oh, I just thought since you said no to me..."

"John me turning you down is for your own good. It has nothing to do with Randy."

"Yeah, I uh, still don't get that part."

"I..I can't explain it."

"Look, all I'm asking for is one date. Just one date. I promise I'll leave you alone after that."

She looked at him. Truth was she wanted to yes, she just didn't want him to get hurt and she knew that's where this was headed.

"Please?"

She sighed in defeat. "One date. That's it."

He smiled excitedly. "I promise you won't regret this. So I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7?"

"Yeah, sure."

He smirked. "Cool, I'll see you later then."

* * *

Later that day Randy was at the hotel's gym getting a workout in. He had just got off the treadmill when John arrived. He noticed John's grin and knew something was up.

"What's going on?" Randy asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Dude you're grinning from ear to ear. Either you just got laid, or you will later."

"Taby said yes to a date."

Randy spit out the water he drank. "What?"

"Don't act all surpised. You know no woman could ever turn this down." John smirked

"So she said yes. She actually said yes?"

"Mhmm."

"Good for you man."

"You ok? You're not in love with Taby or something are you?"

"No, no. Have fun man. But if you hurt her, I'll..."

"I know, I know. Don't worry I'll be a perfect gentleman."

* * *

Taby was cuddled up in bed, reading a book when a knock approached her door. She got up to answer it.

"Hey Randy." She smiled. "What's up?"

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure, come in."

After he entered, she closed the door and then turned to him. "What's on your mind?"

"Why did you say yes to John?"

"Randy I..."

"You know this isn't a good idea."

"I know. I just..."

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"You like John."

"What? No I don..."

"You like him. You want to go out with him, don't you?"

"Well..."

"Don't you?" He half yelled.

"Yes! Ok! I kinda like him."

"Oh no Taby."

"I know this is bad ok? But it's just one date and that's it."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes! Ok?"

"By the way did you tell John we used to date"

"No did you?"

"No he just said something today"

"What did he say?"

"It was nothing."

"No tell me."

"He asked if I was in love with you."

"Oh. What did...what did you uh...what did you say?"

Randy stared at her. "You already know my answer to this question

**A/N: so what did you think? review plz :)**

**p.s thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter :) **


	3. Just Friends

**A/N: hello :) i wanna thank everyone who has read and reviewed the story so far. thank you to_ Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, beautifultragedyxxx, 54hlrgirl,_ _Jodie54_****, and _Cena's Baby Doll _for reviewing it means a lot to me and i really really really appreciate it :D soo anyway i have so many ideas for this story and idk which direction i wanna go in yet.**

**btw for those who read my other stories i recently updated _Guilty Pleasures_. so go check it out and tell me what you think :)**

**ohh and i haven't done this yet so here goes I DON'T OWN ANYONE BUT THE OC**

**and with that said i hope you enjoy :)**

"So why did say no to me when I first asked you out?" John asked after he took a sip of his beer.

He and Taby were on their date. John was planning on taking her to a nice fancy restaurant but Taby insisted they just go to Apple Bees instead.

"Because." She said simply

"You gotta give me more than that."

"Because I know guys like you. You sweet talk a girl, until she finally gives in. You sleep with her, and then you dump her like she's trash. Basically, you're all for a one night stand.

"That is not true!" John said getting defensive.

"Oh really? So you've never met some random girl in a bar somewhere and hooked up with her?"

"Well…"

"I rest my case."

"Ok sure I've done those things. It doesn't make me a bad person."

"I never said it did. I just said that's the type of guy you are and that is just someone I'm not interested in."

"So what kind of guy are you interested in?" He asked curiously

"None."

"None? So you're like a lesbian?"

"Um no. I just can't have a boyfriend right now…or ever for that matter." She whispered that last part to herself.

"I don't get it."

"It's complicated." Sure she liked John but she knew nothing could happen

"Ok so you don't want a boyfriend. How about just being friends?"

She smiled at him; surprised at his sweet gesture. "We can do that."

He grinned. "See, I told you I'm not such a bad guy."

She laughed lightly. "I guess not."

* * *

Randy was back at the hotel flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch. He came across _SpongeBob_ and left it on that channel.

"How the fuck do they take showers underwater?" He asked himself while he watched the show.

"And how exactly does a crab have a whale as a daughter?"

He continued questioning the weirdness that was _SpongeBob _while he tried taking his mind off of something that had been bothering him all night; John and Taby's date.

He honestly didn't know why it bothered him so much. He felt sort of bad actually. Taby and John were his best friends so it'd be nice if Taby and John became friends as well. He just hoped it stayed that way. But knowing John, Taby was bound to fall in love with him eventually. Randy just knew if it happened it wouldn't end well.

And as much as he hated to admit it, he was somewhat jealous. Sure he and Taby dated in the past. But that's just it; it was in the past. He needed to let go of it. But he couldn't. As much as he wanted to ignore how he felt, the truth was he was still in love with Taby. But of course he could never admit that to her now.

Randy's thoughts were interrupted with John and Taby walking through the door.

"Hey man, what's going on?" John asked.

"Not much. So how was the date?" He asked, even though he didn't want to know

"It was fun actually." Taby said as she smiled

"Really?"

"Yeah. John's great. I think I have a new friend." Taby responded as she smiled at John and he smiled back.

"_Oh no. This was how it started. First they become friends, then they fall madly in love with each other." _Randy thought to himself.

"I gotta go. I gotta busy day tomorrow. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Ok, goodnight John."

"Yeah later man." Randy said

After John left Taby went over to the couch and sat down next to Randy. She stretched her legs out on top of him, grabbed the remote and started flicking through channels.

"So how was your night?" She asked

"Fine."

"How was yours?"

"It was good actually."

"So you still like John?"

"Well yeah I do. He's sweet and he's funny. But I know a friendship is as far as we'll get with our relationship."

"And you're ok with that?"

"I don't have much of a choice." She said.

After some silence, Taby spoke. "So the other day when John asked if you were in love with me what did you say?"

"Tabs, you already know this answer to this."

"Yeah that's what you said to me before, but what exactly did you say?"

"I told him the truth." He lied

"Which is?"

"No. I don't love you. I mean I love you. I'm just not _in_ love with you." As much as it hurt him to say it, it hurt more lying to Taby.

"Aw I love you too." She smiled as she hugged him tightly, resting her head on his chest.

"Awesome."

"Seriously Randy. You're like the greatest friend in the world and I'm glad I have someone like you in my life."She smiled

"And you are the most amazing girl ever." He responded sincerely.

"You're so sweet." She grinned and then kissed his cheek.

After that Randy and Taby just sat there in silence while watching tv until they both fell asleep.

**A/N: so what did you think? review plz :)**


	4. I Don't Wanna Lose You

**A/N: hello everyone! WTF? was February really the last time i updated? smh -_- i am soo sorry! i wonder if people still read my stories lol. so this chapter isn't much but i tried. i think i forgot how to write after not being on FF for so long lol**

"Ok put this hand here, straighten up your back a little; and swing."

"Ah, I can't do it!" Taby sighed in frustration.

"Don't worry, it's your first time. You'll get better with more practice. It's kind of like sex." John smirked

"Funny." Taby said not very amused.

"Sorry." He laughed. "Come on let's try it again"

Taby positioned herself and took another swing at the golf ball. This time she managed to actually hit it.

"There ya go!"

"Um yeah, I'm no Tiger Woods."

"Of course you're not. You weren't involved in a sex scandal." John joked.

"Nice." Taby said as she chuckled.

"Uh guys, this sun is killing me and I'm already tan so we can we go now?" Randy asked as he sat in the golf cart sipping a bottle of water.

"Randy's right. We should go." Taby said.

"Alright then." John said as he and Taby walked over to the golf cart and got in.

* * *

After golfing, Taby, John and Randy decided to get lunch.

It'd been about four weeks since Taby was on the road with Randy. And most of the time she'd been hanging out with him…and John.

She loved spending time with John. She just made sure to keep her guard up cause she knew if she didn't she would end up hurting the both of them. But it was definitely tough. I mean have you met John Cena? The man is perfect. Any girl would be a fool not to fall in love with him.

"Ok so what are you guys ordering?" Randy asked as he looked through the menu

"I want a cheese burger with fries." Taby answered

"I'll have the same." John said.

"Make that three burgers with fries then." Randy said as he closed the menu and put it down on the table.

After the waitress came and took their orders, the three of them began talking afterwards.

"So Tabs are you having fun on the road?" Randy asked her

"Are you kidding me? I love it! I'm having so much fun." She grinned

"And what about the people? Do you like them too?" John asked curiously

She smiled timidly. "Maybe."

John pointed to Randy excitingly. "You hear that? She said she likes me." He grinned.

"She never said that." Randy said

"Yeah, I said maybe." Taby continued

"A maybe is closer to a _yes _than it is to a _no_." John smiled

Taby laughed. "You're an idiot."

* * *

Randy, John and Taby were back at the hotel deciding on what to do that night.

"We could check out that club downtown." John suggested

"No, I think I'll just chill at the hotel." Taby replied

"You sure don't wanna come?" Randy asked her

"Yeah I'm sure. You guys go have fun. Just don't get anyone pregnant." She joked

The guys laughed.

"Alright I'm gonna go shower and get ready for tonight." John said as he got up from the couch.

"I'll meet you in the lobby in about an hour, cool?" Randy asked

"Ok, man" John said and then he shut the door behind him.

"You sure you don't wanna go out tonight?" Randy asked Taby after John had left.

"I'm sure. I'm not feeling too well." She replied as she went and sat on the bed.

Randy rushed over to her and sat down next to her. "Are you ok? Should call I doctor? Do you need to go to the emerge…"

She cut him off. "Randy will you relax! I'm fine. I'm just tired, that's all!"

"Sorry. You know I worry about you."

"Yes, I know. And I love you for that but I promise I'm fine."

"Maybe I'll stay here with you tonight."

"No, you don't have to do that. Go hang out with John."

"I see John all the time. I never get to see you."

"Randy I don't need a babysitter."

"I never said you did."

"Can you just go please?"

"Tabs I…"

"Please Randy? I just wanna go to sleep ok? I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Fine." Randy said, giving up.

Before Randy left, Taby went up to him. "Randy?"

"What?" He asked as he turned around

She stood up on her tippy toes as she wrapped her arms around is neck, hugging him tightly.

"I love you." She replied, still in his embrace.

He sighed. "I don't wanna lose you."

**A/N: so what did you think? reviews plz :)**


	5. Feelings

**A/N: hi people :) so i just wanna thank those who read, review, alert and favorite this story. it means a lot! i hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

The next morning Taby went over to Randy's room. She figured he had probably got back late from the club last night and was still sleeping. She had an extra keycard for his room and she used it to open the door. When she walked in she noticed the room was a mess. That was just like Randy. Dude was so messy. That was one of the things that annoyed Taby but also one of the things she loved about him.

Randy Orton. He was amazing. Taby couldn't imagine life without him. After all, he was her first love. And who could forget their first love? He was her first everything. First kiss, she even lost her virginity to him. And it wasn't during a game of truth or dare, or because they were both drunk. It was one of the most romantic moments of her life. And even though she no longer had those feelings for Randy like she once had, she wouldn't mind going back in time to that incredible night. She laughed at herself as she strolled down memory lane.

She began picking up the clothes that were on the floor. After the room was somewhat tidy, she went over to the bed, sat down and watched him sleep.

Taby figured he'd probably have a hangover when he woke up so she grabbed some aspirin from her purse and left them on the nightstand that was by the bed.

Randy rolled over and onto his back and slowly opened his eyes. "Morning." He croaked.

"It's two in the afternoon." Taby replied.

"Ugh, my head!" He groaned.

Taby went over to the mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of water from it. She want back over to him, picked up two aspirins from the nightstand and handed it to him along with the bottle of water.

"Here take these." She said.

He sat up. After swallowing the pills and the water, he spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to do something today."

"I don't feel like doing anything. I just wanna sleep." He answered

She chuckled. "Some night last night huh?"

"It wasn't as crazy as you'd think."

"So how was it?"

"It was fine. John and I went to that club. We had a few drinks and that was it."

"You didn't meet any girls?"

"I mean. I danced with a few but let's just say I kept my pants on last night."

She laughed at him. She hesitated for a second before she asked, "What about John?"

"Oh yeah. John met a couple girls. He took one back to his hotel room.

Taby shifted a little. Was that jealousy she was feeling? Pshh no, of course it wasn't. She had no right to feel jealous. It wasn't like she and John were a couple or anything. But right now she wanted to punch something; preferably John's face. She pictured what the girl looked like. She was probably some blonde bimbo who would screw someone for ten bucks.

"What she look like?" She asked curiously.

"Why do you care?" Randy questioned.

"I…I don't. I was just wondering."

"Oh jeez Taby."

"What?"

"You're jealous."

"What? No..no…I'm not."

"Yes you are." He got up from the bed and began walking towards the bathroom but before he went inside, he turned around.

"And FYI, nothing actually happened. Truth is we just drank and then came back here after. John didn't have sex with some blonde bimbo. Which I'm pretty sure is what you were thinking." And then he closed the bathroom door behind him.

Taby just sat there. Randy lied to her. He was such a jerk. But she felt relieved, happy almost. Which was weird. She had to laugh at herself. She didn't understand why she felt the way she did, but she did.

She liked John. She really liked John. She had known him for only a short while but he left a lasting first impression.

He made her laugh all the time, and that was something she loved in a guy. Love. She sighed. She would never experience love again. She could never. The thought made her sad.

Soon Randy walked out of the bathroom.

"Why did you lie to me? About John."

"Because I wanted to prove a point"

She put her hands on her hips. "And what point was that?"

"That you have feelings for him."

Taby was silent. Randy was right. She did have feelings for John, even if she didn't want to admit it.

She spoke softly. "Randy…I."

"Don't ok? Just drop it." He headed towards the door.

"No…wait…I'm sorry." She didn't know what else to say.

"You have nothing to feel sorry about." He said

"I know, I just…I don't know what else to say."

"Tab…"He began, but she cut him off.

"And you're right. I do have feelings for John. But you and I both know nothing could come of it." She blinked a few tears away. She pushed passed him and walked out the door.

Randy didn't go after her. He knew not to. When Taby was upset she wanted to be by herself and he'd respect that.

He felt like a complete ass. He had made Taby cry. That was the last thing he wanted to do. Before his thoughts could go any further John walked into the room.

"Dude I just passed Taby in the hallway and she was crying. What the hell happened?"

"You." Randy responded.

**A/N: so what did you think? review and let me know plzz :)**


	6. Like A Wave

**A/N: hi :) i hope everyone is enjoying this story so far! to everyone who's read and reviewed so far thankkk youu soo muchh :D it means a lot! **

"What, wait?" John questioned. He was confused.

Randy sighed. "Never mind, forget it."

"Did you and Taby get into an argument or something?" John asked curiously

"No, it's just…ugh, just forget it."

John held his hands up. "Whatever you say man. I'm gonna go find Taby to see if she's alright." John then made his way out the door.

"Yeah, you do that." Randy whispered under his breath.

* * *

John spotted Taby at the hotel bar.

He went inside and approached her. "I thought you said you don't drink." He said as he pointed to her glass

"It's club soda." She responded

John sat down on one of the barstools "You ok?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"Well, I am." She replied annoyed

"Whoa, someone's PMSing."

"Screw you, John."

"Name the time and place." He smirked

She sighed. "Look I appreciate what you're doing here but I just want to be left alone."

"I get it."

"Thanks."

After a short while Taby looked over at John because he was still sitting next to her.

"You're still here." She said

"Yeah I am."

"I just said I wanted…"

He cut her off. "I know what you said."

"Ok? So why are you still here?"

"Because." He said simply

"Because what?"

"Because I don't want to leave you alone." He grabbed her hand and held it.

She froze for a quick second before she pulled her hand away. "I can't." She then got up and left. John went after her.

"Taby, wait." He grabbed her and turned her around.

"What is it John?" She asked as she tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear

"Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong?"

"Like you care."

"I do care." He said sincerely

She couldn't help but smile. "You're really sweet, you know that?"

He grinned. "I try. So you want to tell me what you were so upset about?"

"Just Randy being Randy. He can be a jerk sometimes." She complained.

"Tell me about. And that haircut of his? It doesn't even go with his face."

Taby burst out laughing. "You're such an idiot."

Soon Randy approached them.

"Hey, can I talk to you?"

Taby hesitated before she spoke, "Sure."

"Um I'll catch you guys later." John said

"I'm sorry." Randy said after had John left

"You can be a real jerk sometimes." Taby spoke, folding her arms

"I know and I'm sorry. I just worry about you."

"I know you do, ok? But you need to stop. I'm fine."

"But that's just it; you're not fine. You…"

"Stop it!" She half yelled. "Just stop it." She walked away from him.

Randy put his hands on his head and sighed in frustration

* * *

Taby began knocking on John's room door.

He opened it and looked at her with concern his face.

"Hey is everything ok?"

"Never been better." She replied sarcastically

He smirked. "So um, you uh, wanna go grab a bite to eat or something?"

"Sure, that sounds nice." She smiled

"Cool, let's go."

* * *

After they ate John and Taby headed to the beach that was near the hotel and they were just walking around.

"So why is Randy so overprotective of you?" John asked as he broke the silence

"He just worries about me." She responded

"I think he's still in love with you." He said honestly.

Truth is, deep down John had a feeling Randy still loved Taby. Randy just didn't want to admit it to himself, or to Taby.

Taby laughed. "What? No way."

John shrugged. "It just seems that way."

"Randy and I are just friends. Now come on let's go in the water!" She grabbed John's hand and pulled him towards the ocean.

"What? No! That water's gonna be freezing!" He began heading in the other direction.

She held onto his hand and began pulling him towards the water. "Aw, come on! Please?" She smiled sweetly

John hesitated before he spoke. "Fine!" He then picked Taby up and threw her over his shoulder as he ran towards the ocean. Taby started laughing.

John threw her into the water and when she stood up she began splashing him. John started splashing back, then he tripped over on something and fell in the water. Taby began laughing hysterically.

John got up and began laughing as well. He loved seeing Taby smile. She was beautiful he thought. He went over to her and pushed a few strands of hair away from her face. He then cupped her face with his hands and began leaning closer towards her.

"Stop." She whispered softly

He didn't listen. John continued as he pressed his lips softly against hers. Taby's first instinct was to pull back, but she didn't. She couldn't. His kiss felt like a drug. John intensified the kiss; his fingers were tangled in her hair as he tried to pull her closer. Taby felt chills up and down her spine. She felt week at the knees. The kiss was electrifying.

After what seemed like forever, John pulled back and stared deeply into her eyes.

"I think I'm in love with you." He said.

**A/N: please please please review! :D**


	7. Secret

**A/N: asdfghjkl HOLY FUDGE! Was the last time I updated this story really July 2011? I didn't even realize it's been that long. For those of you who read this story, I apologize for the long wait :(**

Taby felt like her entire world just froze. Did John just say what she thought he said? No, it couldn't be!

"What did you just say?" She asked with quivering lips

"I think I'm in love with you." He responded

Taby moved away from him. "No."

"Tab…"

She put her hand out. "Just stop ok?"

"But I…"

"Don't say another word!" She half yelled

"But Tab…"

"What did I just say?"

"What's wrong?"

"You can't be in love with me." She said with tears filling her eyes.

"But I am."

"But you can't be!"

"Why not?"

"You just can't!"

John watched as Taby ran off. What the hell just happened? He definitely wasn't expecting that kind of reaction. Why did Taby react like that when he told her how he felt? John was certainly confused.

* * *

Taby got to her room. She opened the door, walked in and slammed the door behind her. The tears were now coming down like a waterfall.

Randy was already in the room when he noticed her condition, he went up to her immediately.

"Taby what happened?"

She cried. She couldn't find the words to speak.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and she continued to cry in his arms. He rubbed her back soothingly, trying to get her to calm down.

She pulled back a little and looked up at him. He started to wipe the tears away. "What happened?"

"Jo…John…" She managed to get out.

"What about John?"

She could barely breathe, let alone speak so she was having a hard time trying to form words.

"Taby."

"John, just told me…"

"What did he tell you?"

"That he was in love with me." She fell into his arms and cried into his chest

Randy was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say or how to react.

"You were right." She said sobbed. "You were right."

"About what?" Randy question

She looked up at him. "You told me to be careful but I didn't listen." She cried

"Tab…" Randy didn't know what to say. He felt so bad for her

"What am I supposed to do now?…. I love him."

She fell back into his arms and Randy hugged her tightly. "It's gonna be ok."

Randy felt bad lying to Taby. He knew everything wasn't going to be fine.

* * *

John approached Taby's room door. Just as he was about to knock, Randy came out and shut the door behind him.

"Hey is Taby…"

"Now's not a good time John."

"I just wanna see if she's ok."

"She's not."

"I just wanna talk to her."

"No. John just leave, ok?"

"I don't want to."

"You need to go John. Give her some space."

John hesitated before speaking. "Fine." He said then walked away

After John left, Randy fell back against the door. This was bad, he thought. Very bad.

* * *

It was around 6 pm and John was in the hotel bar having his sixth beer. He was barely tipsy but after all it was only beer and it was basically like water to him.

He was trying to replay the events that happened today in his head. He honestly didn't understand why Taby freaked out when he told her he loved her. Usually girls love when a guy says they love them.

John decided that getting drunk wasn't such a good idea because he had to be up for a signing at about 7 am. He paid his bar tab and made his way to the elevators.

When the doors opened, he was greeted by a somber looking Taby.

"Hi." He said

She looked at him with a weak smile, made her way out the elevator and walked right past him.

John ran after her.

"Taby wait!"

At this point, Taby was already outside the hotel. She turned around and looked at John.

Can't you just talk to me?"

She sighed. "I don't know what to say to you, John."

"Just tell me why you freaked out earlier after I told you I loved you."

"It's not that simple ok? You won't understand!"

He took her hand in his. "Try me."

"Look John, this is just too complicated ok? So can we just drop it?"

"No, I'm not dropping this."

"John…"

"Is it Randy? It's Randy isn't? Are you still in love with him?"

"No, this has nothing to do with Randy!"

"Do you hate me or something?"

She laughed lightly. "God no! It's actually the complete opposite of that."

"Ok now I'm _really _confused!"

"Let's just put it this way; if you love me, I can't love you back."

If John wasn't confused before, he was definitely confused now. "I don't…"

Taby didn't say anything else. She just continued to walk away leaving John just standing there, dumbfounded.

John knew girls were confusing but Taby takes the cake. She was hiding something and someway or the other John was going to find out what it was.

**A/N: So what did you think? There's more to come! Review please and I'll update ASAP :)**


	8. The Truth

**A/N: Hi people :D Ok so I had this chapter written right after I posted the last chapter and I would've uploaded it sooner if I had gotten more reviews :) I'm greedy, I know :p. Well anyways here's the chapter!**

**p.s shoutout to _Viper Cena Fan _for being the only one to review xoxo**

After Taby was out of sight, John began heading towards the elevator once more.

When the door opened, Randy appeared.

"Hey man, have you seen Taby?" He asked as he stepped out the elevator.

"Yes, actually. But I don't know where she was headed."

"Did she say anything to you?" Randy asked him.

"No, not really. Is she ok?"

He began to pull out his cell phone. He scrolled through his contacts until he found Taby's number and pressed talk.

"She's not answering." He said after he tried calling her a few times.

"Dude, please just tell me what's going on with Taby!" John pleaded to his best friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Randy lied.

"You're a terrible liar, bro. I know something's going on with her. Why does she hate me?" He frowned

"Don't be dumb. Taby doesn't hate you."

"Then why won't she talk to me and tell me what's going on?"

"Look, I don't wanna get in the middle of this. This is between you and her."

John walked over to the couches that were in the lobby. He sat down and sighed sadly. Randy sat down next to him.

Randy noticed the sad expression on John's face. He looked like he was about to cry.

"John…" Randy began but he was cut off.

"I'm in love with her." John said, as he blinked back the tears that were about to fall.

Randy felt like crying too. His best friend was in love with Taby and so was he.

"I'm sorry man. I don't know what to tell you."

"You've known her longer than me. You must know something."

"It's not my place to say anything John. Whatever Taby wants to tell you…or not tell you, is up to her."

"So you do know something!" John said as he sat up instantly.

Randy got up as well. "I never said that…"

"Just tell me why she can't love me."

Randy grabbed John's shoulder. "I can't say anything, man. I'm sorry."

"Is she married or something?"

Randy laughed. "God, no."

"Well then I don't understand why she can't love me back. I mean, am I such a horrible person?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I love you and think you're a great person." Randy said as he tried to lighten up the mood.

John looked at his best friend and laughed. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"I know, and that's why you love me."

John shook his head and laughed once more. "You do know this is why people ship us."

"Ship?" Randy asked confused.

"It's when fans want two people in a romantic relationship…"

"WHOA WHAT? People, _ship _us…together?"

"Yup." John answered simply.

"Like together, together?"

"Uh, huh."

"I don't know how I feel about this."

John laughed. "I believer our couple name is _Centon_."

"We have a couple name?" Randy asked in disbelief.

"Mhmm. Fangirls are weird, I know."

Randy put his hand on John's shoulder. "Well look on the bright side. At least if we got married, people would support our relationship." He joked.

"Ha, ha. You are so funny." John replied sarcastically.

"I'm just messing with you man." Randy laughed.

John laughed as well. "I'm gonna head up to my room."

"Alright man. I'll see you later."

"Yeah." John said as he Randy hugged briefly.

Afterwards John spoke. "Someone with a camera must've have gotten our hug on video and it's gonna be a _gif _on _Tumblr _later." John said as he entered the elevator doors.

"Wait, what's a _gif_?" Randy asked confusingly.

John chuckled. "I'll explain that one to you another time." And then the elevator doors shut.

Randy scratched his head. "_Ship_? _Gif_?" The internet was a strange place he thought.

He began thinking about Taby. He was wondering where she could be…and then hit him. He knew exactly where she was.

* * *

"I knew I'd find you here!" Randy said, as he walked up to Taby who was sitting on a bench by the lake.

"How'd you know where I was?" She asked as she looked at him, surprised that he had found her.

"I know you. You used to always go down by the lake near the house when you had a lot of stuff on your mind."

"Guess some things don't change, huh?" She half smiled.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked as he sat down beside her.

She sighed. "I don't know what to say, Randy. Falling in love was not on my to do list when I got here."

"Maybe, I shouldn't have introduced you to John…"

"It's not your fault."

Randy was hurting inside. Here he was, sitting next to the girl he was in love with, and she was in love with another man.

"He asked about you…wanted to know if you were ok."

She sighed heavily. "What am I supposed to do?"

Randy hesitated before he spoke. "Maybe you should tell him the truth."

"The truth? I can't tell him the truth." She sobbed.

"Why not?"

"Because I just can't!" She cried. She held her face in her hands as she continued to sob uncontrollably.

Randy moved Taby's hands away from her face, and her took her in his arms. He hugged her tightly and began to rub her back soothingly.

She cried in his arms. "I'm so scared." She admitted.

"Everything's gonna be ok." He said as he tried to comfort her.

She pulled away. "Everything's not going to be ok!"

"Tab…"

"Everything's so fucked up right now. Why did this have to happen?" She weeped.

"I think you should tell John. He deserves to know."

Taby looked at Randy, her eyes glossy from the tears. "Tell him what? Tell him that the only reason I can't love him is because I have Cancer and I only have a year to live?" She sobbed.

She had finally said the word. She had the big C. Of course Randy knew about it. But they decided never to bring it up, until now that is.

Taby looked up from where she was sitting and she noticed an astonished John standing about two feet from where her and Randy were sitting.

He had heard everything.

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


End file.
